


contagious

by nana_clown (MimiMoons)



Series: an ode to you. (nomin) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, But same, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if thats what i think that means but okay, it's mainly fluff my heart is soft for nomin, it's rated T for mild cursing btw, its mentioned in there just so you know, jaemin has some mommy issues, mark and johnny are best friends lmao, we love college nomin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiMoons/pseuds/nana_clown
Summary: Sometimes their days in are spent lounging.And sometimes it's spent with Jeno making sure Jaemin doesn't sneeze into his soup.(Or, the domestic sick day nomin au we all deserve.)





	contagious

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a user here on ao3! the idea was suggest by @Demi_dings ! who just wanted some of jeno taking care of a sick jaemin, which i mean honestly same. i don't think there's much to say about this one that isn't in the tags?? 
> 
> -foreign line (and by that i mean mark + johnny) are only mentioned, and none of the other members come out except chenle and jisung 
> 
> -mentions of bad parenting
> 
> anyways yeah, hope you enjoy! love y'all lots <3

 

 

  "I'm going to _die_ ," Jaemin whines into the pillow. It's followed by more unintelligible groans and a few huffs in between sniffles. Jeno just laughs in response.

  "It's not that bad Jaem, just relax and rest." He almost burns himself on the pot full of a generic soup his mother told him to buy for Jaemin when she heard he got sick. It looks and tastes like death, but Jeno figures that since Jaemin probably couldn't smell a house-fire with how clogged his sinus is, it probably wouldn't hurt that much to eat. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and considering Jaemin is practically bed-ridden (couch-ridden technically, since he whined so much about watching Jeno cook that the other wrapped him up like a burrito and carried him to the living room) he'd gladly call these times desperate.

  The groans cease and Jeno turns the stove off, speed-walking to the lump on the couch that's now facing away from him.

  "You'll never get better if you keep up that sulky attitude of yours Jaemie. Rest and relaxation, remember?" He gently pulls at the sharp shoulder covered in another layer of blankets (god only knows where Jaemin pulled them from, since half of them Jeno hasn't seen since two Winters ago when their heater broke for the first time) until the body turns, revealing a disheveled and pouting Jaemin. He only sniffs when they make eye-contact and Jeno can't help but let out a small snort.

  "You look about as intimidating as a teddy bear right now, do you want food or cuddles?" He asks, eye-smile at 100% as he admires the defenseless beauty of his boyfriend. Even as sick and dramatic as ever, Jaemin is still undeniably ethereal.

  He's so lost in his thoughts he almost misses the soft "cuddles, please" that he gets in return. Jeno's smile stretches even wider, if that's possible.

 

  After a few minutes of lugging Jaemin around like he's a body pillow, they maneuver themselves into a comfortable position on their sides. With Jeno's arms around his middle and his face towards the backside of the couch, (he wanted to be the little spoon and honestly whatever was on the TV wasn't very interesting) Jaemin finally lets out a pleased huff. It's perhaps the most delighted sound Jeno's heard from him all day besides the little whiny noise he got in lieu of a 'good morning' hours prior.

  "'M sleepy," Jaemin says more so to himself than anyone else. Jeno laughs and holds him tighter, tells him to nap if it's really that bad, but Jaemin only shakes his head against it's blanketed cocoon and scooches further back in to the warmth.

  "Talk to me, Nono. Just say anythin'." The words sound a little breathless as he utters them, and only then does Jeno realize how much energy he probably spent moving into a comfy position while still wrapped in layers of blankets. He can smell the natural scent of something distinctly Jaemin (which is quite a pleasant smell, even though he can't tell what it is) that makes him think he might be sweating to get rid of whatever fever he's still got left. Jaemin's a lot better than he was a few days ago, which is both relieving and beneficial to them both. A more coherent Jaemin means less time spent hovering in worry and more time spent basking in domestic bliss for the both of them.

  "Did you know Johnny threw the biggest frat party last week? I heard it was so big the cops pulled up and started partying with him when they realized they couldn't stop it. Plus Mark did this freestyle and it was like, actually really good. I've seen so many people begging him to start a SoundCloud that the guy is actually considering dropping the semester to become a rapper and join the underground scene." Jaemin laughs (wheezes, really) in response to that, a hand peeping out from underneath the layers to wrap around one of Jeno's on his waist. It feels nice- clammy and kind of sweaty- but still like home.

  "God knows Mark Lee would save the music industry, it's what we deserve. Also- Johnny? That sophomore that like, thinks everybody is just really short even though he's just a fucking giant? Didn't know that guy had it in him to go so hard." Jeno hums, chuckles a little when he realizes that Jaemin probably still held onto a comment Johnny made in passing the one time they ran into each other. Their hands grip tighter as Jeno mutters the next words out with care.

  "Your mom called the other day, said she wanted to know if she could send something to you in the mail." The grip on his hand turns into nails digging into his skin- not to hurt him, because Jaemin would never hurt him over something he didn't have control over- but to ground himself. The subject is still touchy, even now.

 

 "Don't care what she does, just tell her to send it and stop calling."

 

 "Okay."

 

 

 The subject isn't pushed any further, Jaemin falls asleep with his nails still digging into Jeno's soft skin.

 

. . .

 

  When he was eight years old, Jaemin got sick for the first time.

  He was incredibly sanitary, so it made sense that the only reason he got sick was because of a boy from next door who'd just moved in. A boy named Lee Jeno, who Jaemin thought had the prettiest look when he smiled big and bright.

  Jaemin's mother hadn't watched over him the entire time, only in front of him long enough to cook him a bowl of mac and cheese before changing and leaving again. She wasn't really a mother, never had been. That young Jaemin had sat there, panicking with tears in his eyes over what to do with the weird weight in his chest that made it hard to breathe. He almost fell down the stairs twice, which is why his little stool had found its way in front of the small entry table they kept the telephone on. With shaky hands he called the number written on a stray business card that Jeno's father had given them, and when a perky little voice answered with _"This is the Lee's! I'm Jeno, who's there?"_ Jaemin burst into tears. One quick walk over and a worried look from Mrs. Lee later, Jaemin found himself in Jeno's bed with a bowl of soup on his lap and a hand intertwined with his own.

 

 Since then, all of his sick days have been spent in the care of a growing Lee Jeno. Jaemin doesn't regret it one bit.

 

. . .

 

  When he wakes up, it's to an Ariana Grande song set to a low volume, and a clattering coming from the kitchen. He gets up as best he can while still wrapped in blankets, and silently watches the way Jeno flutters around the kitchen with ease as he hums to the song. It's soothing, to see someone you love just exist without too deep a thought following it. Jeno brings a calm Jaemin hasn't felt since he was a child, wrapped in his then-loving mother's arms before she grew cold.

  "A picture would last longer, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention." Jeno's eyes are near closed as they peer at something on the counter, arms working to accommodate said object. His eyelashes cast a shadow onto his cheekbones that looks just right, and Jaemin kind of wants to take the picture his mind is currently trying to keep. The comfortable thought that Jeno seems to be lost in makes Jaemin smile wide, all of his teeth on display as a weight (not one caused by the fever) is lifted from his chest. He takes a seat at their counter nook and only shrugs, resting his head down on top of the cold yet welcome surface.

"Looking at you is nicer, pictures don't capture all of it. What'cha making?" His question is light-hearted, half said out of habit and courtesy than genuine curiosity. Jeno doesn't seem to care even though he can hear the lazy tone- chooses to indulged him anyways.

"Something for the kids. I didn't know they were gonna come tonight but when I checked our calendar it was written in bright pink ink. I feel bad that I'm turning them away since you're still a walking danger zone, so I told them I'd make something simple that they could enjoy as an apology." Looking at him harder, really seeing rather than looking, Jaemin can see all the telltale signs of hard work pouring from Jeno. There's a slight arch to his brow, a bit of sweat on his neck and veins slightly popping out from underneath the skin of his forearms. He's taking care to make the meal a good one despite not really knowing how to cook, is willing to take on the challenge of filling Jaemin's shoes even for just a little bit.

 

 Something surges through him, and the calm that Jeno brings is suddenly so much better than anything his mom could ever do in her entire parenthood.

 

 

  "I love you, did you know that? When you're cooking and you're cleaning or even when you're just breathing or humming. I love you so much."

 

 

  It's silence. The clatter of a utensil. The sizzle of whatever he's got on the stove. Silence as thick as the blankets wrapped around Jaemin's body, and yet just as comfortable.

 

 Jeno's eyes glow as they slowly turn into crescents, the red in his cheeks and his ears a sign of gratitude and bashfulness. Jaemin loves him more, appreciates him more, wants to be near him more.

 

 

 "I love you too. Now go rest, the kids will be here soon."

 

 

  It's not a lot, maybe not to people outside looking in, but for them it's precious. Jeno's words ring in Jaemin's ears, maybe not as eloquent as his own but just as meaningful. He lets out a laugh and nods, slinks back to the couch with a certain energy that wasn't there before. He wants to make a joke about how Jeno's love is the best medicine, but he can't find it in him to mess with the perfect little moment they've just constructed for themselves. The song drudges on and objectively nothing changes, but the air for them is just a tiny bit sweeter to breathe.

 

. . .

 

  "Oh my god, what is this?" Jisung groans, gesturing to the colorless and odorless plate in front of him. It turns out that no matter how hard he works, Jeno is just generally not a good cook. Chenle only shrugs and piles more into his mouth like the good friend he is. Jaemin makes a passing comment about how he's starting to become his favorite child. That gets Jisung to take a few bites, earning laughter from everyone around the table.

"Thank god you're the one who cooks, Hyung. I'm sure Jeno-hyung would've died if you weren't the one cooking for him." The mouthful he's swallowing (read: forcing himself to inhale) makes Jisung's words a little slurred, but still intelligible. Jeno gives him something in between a glare and a pout, Jaemin only laughs.

"Hardly. If I didn't have Jeno I probably would've died every time I got sick! I'm the one who needs him most of all." Jeno blushes at that, as Chenle coos and Jisung fake gags. Jaemin's smile only widens as he looks over to Jeno, who looks five seconds away from overheating.

 

 

  So maybe it is a little cheesy, but Jeno's love really is the best medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic that's gonna accept my hugo award, thanks for asking
> 
> (the ariana grande song was 'imagine', just so you know)
> 
> tumblr: petitchim
> 
> if you wanna talk to me, do that!!! hearing from y'all makes my day. also! please leave comments and kudos, i appreciate it more than you know :D 
> 
> love you to bits! <3


End file.
